degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ihearteligold2.0/eclare fanfiction part 3!
so, i changed the name of my fanfiction from "eclare fanfiction" to "Never Too Late: An EClare Story" and i was just kind of browsing through my iTunes looking for a new title and i was considering lyrics, etc. and i came across that song by Three Days Grace so...yeah ANYWAY i know you don't care but i figured i'd tell you. oh, and im a recently recruited All Time Low fan! :D ohyeahh! lol okay now seriously... "Why hello there, Adam. Isn't this a beautiful morning?" Adam looked up from his comic book to see Eli standing over him, a huge smile on his face. "Why so happy? It's Monday. We're in school. We still have to follow Simpson's stupid rules." "Dude, come on. Lighten up. Today's gonna be epic." Adam was about to ask why, but he got his answer—Clare walked over to them, a smile almost as big as Eli's on her face. She and Eli approached each other and shared a small, quick kiss. They didn't want to break any rules... "Ohhh...great. So am I Mr. 'Third-Wheel' again?" "Adam, don't be ridiculous. You're the sticky stuff that holds us together," Clare said. Adam replied, "Actually, that's your lips, dudes," before walking away down the hall. "O-kay...um..." "Don't worry about him, Clare. You know he's sensitive about this whole...us...situation. He'll come around." Eli said. "You think so?" Clare looked somewhat doubtful. "Absolutely." He smiled and raised his eyebrows at her. "Now, I believe today is a special occasion." "Oh really? And just what might that be?" Clare said with a flirty smile. “I don’t know. But we could go to my place after school and figure it out.” He smiled at her. Clare giggled. “Right, Eli. Sure…” she said, as they fell into step with each other and headed down the hall to English class. '*After School* ' ' ' As the last bell rang, Eli ran to his locker, stuffed his books inside, and rushed to the parking lot. He burst through the doors and looked toward the spot where he always parked Morty—and there she was. Clare was leaning against his car and she looked beautiful, like nothing he had ever seen in his life. “Hey, gorgeous.” Clare turned to face him. She just stared at him, at his eyes…they leaned in to kiss… “Eli, we’re still on school property…” They both reluctantly pulled away. “Let’s get outta here then!” Eli said. They smiled at each other before they jumped in the car. '*Eli’s House* ' ' ' “Wow” Clare said as they entered the house. “This place is really nice…” Eli smirked. “Ehh, it’s alright.” “Alright? Eli…I think there’s an echo in here.” “Nahh. That’s just the acoustics in here. I blast my music. A lot.” He smiled. “Right.” She moved closer to him. “So, what did you say we were celebrating?” He raised his eyebrows. “Hmm…well I think we still have time to figure that out, don’t you?” He put his arms around her. They stared into each other’s eyes, their faces moved closer, closer, and they kissed. They went and laid on the couch. They had been making out for 10 minutes when Eli’s doorbell rang. “Ugh. I’m sorry hang on.” Eli stood up to answer the door while Clare watched him from the couch. Eli closed his hand around the knob, opened the door, and—his mouth dropped open. Clare gasped from her spot on the couch. “Hey Eli” the surprise guest said. All was quiet as Clare got up and walked to Eli’s side. They stared as they both said “Fitz?” sooo...what do ya think?? leave a comment below, ehh? ;) Category:Blog posts